El Universo sin Ellas
by Gabuoo
Summary: Kara y Lena... la felicidad en sus vidas es única, pero que pasaría cuando dos extraños se presentan anunciando un mal terrible? Qué es lo que Kara y Lena harán?... M por futuros capítulos, ya verán por que ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia de un nuevo fandom que amo... SUPERCORP! Kara & Lena son totalmente la una para la otra! Me encantan y en mi historia tendran drama, angustia, amor y muchad cosas más! Quiero aclarar qué Supergirl no es mío, yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes, y creando mi propio universo xDDD, espero y les guste!

PS. No pienso dejar mi otra historia (Boda y Sangre "Bellice") solo estoy buscando algo nuevo ;)

* * *

Un día muy tranquilo en National City. Por fin, después de unas semanas de trabajar sin descanso, Kara Danvers, a.k.a Supergirl, se encontraba volando por los cielos vigilando a todos por igual. Pero sus sentidos se encontraban enfocados en un único y especial corazón, cuyos latidos eran una hermosa sinfonía para ella.

Esos latidos le daban paz, y la tranquilidad que tanto buscó por mucho tiempo. Los latidos correspondían a su novia, y al amor de su vida, Lena Luthor.

La Luthor más joven se encontraba en su compañía, L-Corp. Preparando unos papeles para una futura reunión, Lena estaba pensando seriamente en unir su compañía recién adquirida, Catco Worldwide Media y L-Corp para expandir sus horizontes y crear algo que el mundo jamás haya imaginado. Pero seguía sin saber bien como hacerlo.

Supergirl seguía volando cerca del enorme edificio de L-Corp vigilando de cerca a su novia, escuchado su respiración y su tranquilo corazón, Kara sonrió de forma cariñosa y decidió volar a su departamento para prepararle una pequeña sorpresa a su novia.

Minutos después, Kara se encontraba limpiando unos cuantos vegetales para la cena, ya que estaba preparando una comida muy especial para Lena, tal vez hoy no era alguna fecha especial, pero Kara siempre disfrutaba de consentir a su novia en todo lo que pudiera.

Lana adoraba él estofado de verduras y pollo, y eso era justamente lo que Kara estaba haciendo. Claro que después de unas pequeñas clases de cocina con su madre adoptiva, Kara pudo lograr aprender a cocinar, por el bien de su novia.

Kara seguía concentrada en las verduras cuando de pronto, una enorme explosión se escuchó en su departamento. Reaccionó rápidamente y se giro para ver la mitad de su sala destrozada, así como enormes trozos de vidrio de su ventana esparcidos por el suelo.

Kara se preparó para una pelea, cuando de la nada se abrió un enorme portal extraño, con colores en blanco y negro. Y de pronto, del portal, emergieron dos personas.

Ambas vestían unos trajes en rojo, azul, amarillo y negro. Pero lo que Kara notó perfectamente fue el símbolo de la casa de El' grabado en el pecho de esas personas desconocidas.

Kara pudo notar que eran un hombre y una mujer, ambos tenían unas extrañas máscaras que cubrían sus bocas, pero sus ojos eran totalmente visibles, tenían unos enormes ojos azul eléctrico, muy parecidos a los suyos. Ambos sujetos miraban fijamente a la mujer rubia frente a ellos. Kara volvió a levantar sus brazos, lista para pelear cuando de pronto la mujer hablo.

"Kara Zor-El... necesitamos tu ayuda. El futuro depende de ti." Kara no entendía nada y solamente los miraba fijamente.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y porqué demonios destrozaron mi departamento?" El hombre dio un paso al frente y Kara se preparó para pelear. La mujer levanto su brazo y detuvo al hombre, él lentamente retrocedió, y la mujer volvió hablar.

"Mi nombre es Kyliex Zor-El y esté es mi hermano, Kon Zor-El. Somos tus hijos y venimos del futuro. Té necesitamos... madre." Kara estaba en shock y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, su casa fue invadida rápidamente por agentes de la D.E.O quienes rápidamente apuntaron con sus armas a los chicos extraños que decían ser hijos de la kryptoniana. Alex, la hermana mayor de Kara, entró y apuntó con su arma al rostro de los chicos.

"Al suelo, de rodillas y no digan nada más." Los chicos sin decir nada obedecieron y lentamente se arrodillaron. Unos cuantos agentes los sujetaron por la fuerza y los escoltaron fuera del departamento. Alex se giro para mirar a su hermana.

"Debemos ir a la D.E.O ahora." Kara seguía aturdida pero asintió despacio, siguiendo a su hermana. Pero en su mente solo repetía... **"Por el amor de Rao, ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?"**

* * *

Bueno! Algo corto pero es para que se den una idea, no quiero que dejen volar mucho la imaginación, porque nada sera lo que parezca! Ahora los hijos de Kara los veo perfectamente como Dylan Sprayberry y a Liz Gillies! Y son gemelos... Son perfectos, y en el siguiente cap veremos más de ellos y su respectivo físico. Por ahora los dejare con las ganas XDD

 **Espero les guste! :3 sigan mi historia, plox! :***


	2. ¡Oh, sorpresa!

Buenooooo! Aquí un nuevo cap! Espero sea de su agrado, ahora estaremos conociendo un poco más la historia y en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un pequeño momento "familiar" n.n disfrútenlo...

 **Supergirl no me pertenece, y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Solamente Kyliex y Kon son mis personajes.**

 **DC Rulez! :D**

* * *

Kara se encontraba en la D.E.O junto a su hermana mayor, Alex. Ambas podían ver por las cámaras de seguridad a los dos chicos extraños que aparecieron de la nada en el departamento de Kara, caminar algo aburridos.

Winn y J'onn estaban discutiendo sobre una posible amenaza sobre esos extraños chicos, Alex se alejó despacio de su hermana y camino junto a su jefe para discutir que hacer.

Pero Kara seguía viendo a los extraños qué aparecieron frente a ella... esos extraños qué aseguraban venir del futuro y ser hijos de Kara. Ella no podía creerlo, no era posible.

Kal-El le había dicho que su estructura y ADN Kryptoniano no era compatible con los terrícolas, por eso él y Lois no habían tenido ningún bebé, aunque ambos lo deseaban.

Pero Kara seguía viendo fijamente a los extraños. Kara vio sus rostros, tenían perfiles casi perfectos, sus pieles pálidas, pero sin ser fantasmales. Ambos tenían el cabello negro, como cuervo. Algo en su cabello le recordó mucho a... ¡LENA! Rayos...

Kara recordó que hoy cenaría con su novia, rápidamente saco su teléfono y envió un texto a su novia; _**"Hey, tengo una pequeña situación... dile a Jess que envíe un auto por ti. Necesito que vengas a la D.E.O"**_ Kara presionó enviar, y unos segundos después recibió un pequeño " ** _OK"_** junto a un hermoso, **_"te amo."_** Kara sonrió lentamente y volvió su atención a su hermana.

Alex se acercó a Kara con el ceño fruncido, y la kryptoniana suspiro asintiendo con su cabeza. Lentamente ambas mujeres sé acercaron a J'onn.

"Muy bien, estoy chicos afirman ser kryptonianos. Y no sólo eso, dicen ser del futuro y también ser hijos de Supergirl." Todos en la mesa sé giraron para ver el rostro enrojecido de Kara, ella suspiró y habló despacio.

"No tengo idea de quiénes sean, ni el porqué dicen todas esas cosas. Pero, me gustaría hablar con ellos." Alex asintió con algo de duda, pero J'onn negó inmediatamente.

"Negativo, Supergirl. No tenemos idea de quiénes sean, podrían ser una trampa, y no voy a arriesgar a mis agentes ni a ti." Kara lo entendió pero seguía firme en su decisión. Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, pudo escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su novia y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"De acuerdo, silencio. Lena viene hacía acá, no quiero preocuparla." Todos asintieron y en segundos, la Luthor más joven entró acercándose a Kara. Ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos y con una sonrisa sé aceraron para tener un pequeño y casto beso. Después de unos segundos, Lena se separó de su novia.

"Hola, Amor. ¿Cual es la situación?" Kara solo frunció el rostro y suspiró, tomo las manos de Lena con las suyas, pero de pronto una enorme alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

"Agente Schott, ¿qué rayos fue eso?" J'onn y Alex sé aceraron a las pantallas de emergencia, Kara sujeto a Lena contra su cuerpo, lista para protegerla.

"Son los **_chicos del futuro_** , están empujando la puerta, poco a poco con su súper fuerza." Winn advirtió, y cuando todos miraron las otras pantallas vieron como el hombre con un solo dedo empujaba la puerta, y lentamente la puerta comenzaba a romperse. Kara reaccionó y se alejó despacio de su novia, comenzando a caminar a la sala de interrogatorio.

"Winn, activa la cámara de kryptonita. Voy a entrar." Todos miraron a Kara asustados, pero ella continuaba caminando despacio. "Ellos dicen ser kryptonianos, sí eso es verdad, les afectará. Así que actívala, ahora."

Winn miró rápidamente a Alex, quién solo asintió. Y así, con solo apretar un botón, la habitación de interrogatorio se iluminó con un intenso color verde.

Del otro lado, Supergirl estaba lista para entrar a la habitación. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y en instantes comenzó a sentirse débil y sin fuerzas, pero continuaba de pie. Sus ojos sé concentraron en los dos extraños, quiénes solo veían a la Chica de Acero.

Kara seguía débil, pero se negaba a retroceder, de pronto la mujer se acercó más a la puerta. Cuando con un solo empujón destrozó el material de vidrio y metal. Ambos hermanos salieron de la pequeña caja de cristal mirando a Supergirl.

Supergirl comenzó a preocuparse de verdad cuando notó que la kryptonita no afectaba a los hermanos. Kara comenzó a sentirse más mal, pero los hermanos no le hicieron ningún daño. Solo la miraban fijamente, y así la mujer hablo despacio.

"No queremos herirte, eres nuestra madre. Jamás haríamos eso, sólo necesitamos tu ayuda... Y para aclarar, la kryptonita no nos afecta." Kara y todos los demás quiénes veían las cámaras de seguridad abrieron sus ojos en estado de shock. Y en instantes Lena Luthor comenzó a correr por la habitación hasta llegar a donde estaba Kara.

Cuando Lena llegó a la habitación se arrodilló junto a Supergirl, quien solamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Lena estaba furiosa porqué su novia estaba muy débil, y cuando su mirada quedó fija en los chicos extraños pudo ver como esos chicos la miraban con gran sorpresa, y Lena podía distinguir pequeñas lágrimas formándose en los ojos del hombre.

Ambos hermanos estaban quietos y algo asustados, de pronto la habitación dejo de emitir el color verde y Supergirl sintió como sus fuerzas volvían poco a poco.

"Mamá." El chico hablo con miedo, mirando directamente a Lena. "Mamá, estás aquí." El muchacho se acercó despacio pero fue detenida rápidamente por su hermana.

"No, Kon... alto." Ambas mujeres miraban la escena totalmente en shock, y la chica frente a ellas suspiró un poco mordiendo su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo. "Bueno, supongo que ahora que estamos todos podemos hablar."

Lena y Kara seguían en shock, pero los hermanos solo se veían nerviosos y algo asustados.

* * *

OH MY RAO! XDDD qué pasará ahora!? Tendremos que esperar! ;) espero y disfruten y sufran conmigo jahahaha byeeeeee :B


	3. Confusión

Buenas! Sé venden tamales en hoja de platano! Champurrado y café! Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! Espero y les guste!

Atencion: Supergirl no me pertenece. Es de DC Cómics y bla bla... solamente Kylie y Kon son míos :3 byeeeee

* * *

"Bueno... Aquí estamos. Trataré de explicar esto lo mejor que pueda." Kara y Lena estaban sentadas junto a todos sus amigos en la D.E.O después del pequeño incidente con la kryptonita decidieron que era mejor charlar con los hermanos sin tener que detenerlos, algo que no le gustaba mucho a J'onn. Pero todos los demás estaban un poco ansiosos por saber más de los hermanos extraños.

"Mi nombre es Kylie Alexandra Danvers Luthor, mi hermano aquí es Konner L. Danvers Luthor, ambos tenemos nombres kryptonianos como terrícolas. Somos gemelos, soy mayor que Kon por un par de minutos. Y bueno cómo abran notado antes, la kryptonita no nos afecta en absoluto, hasta dónde sabemos ningún tipo de kryptonita nos hace daño. Y pues lo que ya sabían, venimos del futuro... así que si tienen preguntas, tratáremos de contestarlas." Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Winn levanto su mano con entusiasmo.

"¡Yo! Ammm... Quiero saber, ¿cómo llegaron hasta acá? ¿Pueden viajar por el tiempo?" Los gemelos miraron a su alrededor algo incomodos.

"Bueno, hay cosas que no pueden ser rebelabas por el bien de la línea de espacio y tiempo. Solo podemos decirte que tenemos unos amigos que nos ayudaron con eso."

"Anteriormente el chico, tu hermano... miraba a Lena, y le dijo "madre" eso significa que Kara y Lena, ambas... son..." Alex no podía terminar la frase, era algo incómodo, ya que su hermana pequeña y la joven Luthor solo tenían unas pocas semanas saliendo.

"¿Esposas? Sí." Dijo Kylie "Lena Luthor y Kara Danvers estarán juntas en un futuro, y nos tendrán a mi hermano y a mí. En unos años... pero, es algo extraño... ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Kylie, mirando fijamente a Lena. Todos dirigieron su vista a la joven Luthor, quien fue arrastrada lentamente al cuerpo de Kara, la Chica de Acero la estaba protegiendo contra su pecho.

"No sabemos de qué están hablando." Dijo Kara con confusión y recelo en su voz. La mujer, Kylie miro a su hermano con confusión, y él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Qué año es este?" Todos miraban extraño al chico, y el único en responder fue Winn.

"Es... es el año 2017." Los hermanos abrieron sus ojos con shock completo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente alrededor de la habitación.

"No puede ser... ¡Kylie, llegamos mucho antes! ¿Qué demonios vamos hacer?" Konner se veía realmente preocupado y su hermana se veía aún más asustada.

"Tranquilo, Kon. Podemos arreglar esto, solo debemos..." el chico gruñó lentamente y su hermana solo frunció él ceño alzando un poco su ceja derecha. Tal acto hizo que Kara abriera los ojos con gran sorpresa, ese pequeño ademán era igual al que hacía Lena cuando estaba molesta. "Voy a pedirte que te tranquilices, hermano. No voy a permitir que me hables así."

"Lo siento... sólo estoy preocupado." Konner suspiro derrotado y Kylie se acercó despacio, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

"Tenemos más tiempo, vamos a solucionar esto." Kylie sonrió un poco y su hermano hizo lo mismo, de pronto un enorme gemido de sorpresa interrumpió el pequeño momento de los hermanos. Todos sé giraron para mirar a Lena Luthor, quién se acerco despacio extendiendo su mano derecha al rostro de Kylie.

"Oh Dios mío... no puede ser." Kara se preocupó al ver a su novia acercándose más y más al rostro de la joven mujer. "Sus ojos... ¡Dios! Tienen los mismos ojos de Kara. Tienen el mismo azul eléctrico... y la sonrisa." Cuando la palma de la mano de Lena llego a la mejilla de la mujer, un pequeño suspiro escapo de los labios de Kara. "Dios mío, Kara... tienen tu sonrisa, son idénticos a ti, ¿cómo no lo vi antes?" Kylie se encontraba sonriendo y pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, Kara seguía algo preocupada, pero solo sé dedicó a mirar la escena frente a ella.

"Te he extrañado mucho... mamá." susurro muy despacio Kylie, y solamente Konner y Kara pudieron escuchar la pequeña y triste voz de la joven kryptoniana. Kara no entendió por que Kylie había dicho eso, pero lo averiguaría. Y así lentamente se acerco a ambas mujeres y vio como de pronto Konner se alejaba de ellas. Kylie se giro un poco alejándose de Lena, la joven kryptoniana extendió su mano a su hermano y él sólo negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo... no ahora." Kylie entendió y de pronto, sin avisar, entró Mon-el a la habitación junto a su esposa, Imra. Todos se giraron al ver a Mon-el quién de repente se detuvo.

"Hey, ¿quiénes son ellos?" Los ojos de Kylie y Konner sé abrieron con horror, y de pronto una enorme ira y odio crecía dentro de Konner, quién solo miraba al confundido daxamita.

"Tú... **¡** **TÚ MALDITO** **HIJO DE PUTA!** " Konner voló a una velocidad impresionante, y rápidamente golpeó a Mon-el en él rostro. El golpe fue tan grande que el daxamita fue arrojado por la habitación. Kylie reaccionó primero y se lanzó contra su hermano.

"¡Konner! ¡Basta! Deténte... ¡ya déjalo!" Kara voló y trató de sujetar a Konner, pero el chico seguía peleando y trataba de soltarse. "! **Konner Lex Danvers Luthor**! ¡Deténte ahora mismo!" En instantes Konner dejo de luchar, y su vista se dirigió a su hermana. La ira seguía en sus ojos, pero ya no era para a Mon-el quién seguía en el piso con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca. Todos en la D.E.O miraban la escena con miedo y preocupación. Pero Lena se veía mucho más afectada que todos, inclusive Kara se veía asustada.

"¿ ** _Cómo me llamaste_**?" Konner pregunto con veneno en su voz, pero su hermana ni se inmutó.

"Ya lo oíste, así que deténte. Aún no ha pasado... no ha pasado nada." Konner miraba a su hermana con furia y él solamente se alejó, rápidamente salió volando por el balcón de la D.E.O Kylie suspiro con tristeza. Todos estaban en silencio y muy aturdidos.

Kara seguía parada junto a Kylie y sus ojos sé encontraron lentamente, Kara pudo ver una enorme tristeza y dolor en los ojos de la joven, y pudo sentir como su corazón se estrujaba.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" El tranquilo silencio fue cortado por la voz enojada de Mon-el, quién seguía sangrando. Todos miraron a Kara y ella sólo suspiró derrotada.

Será un largo día, pensó la Chica de Acero.

* * *

OH MY RAO! D: Que habrá pasado? Por qué Kon está tan enojado con Mon-hell? Déjame un review diciéndome lo que piensas! Espero y les haya gustado! Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Byeeeee :B


	4. Por ellas

Y aquí estamos con más tamales oaxaqueños y champurrado! XDDD holiiii! Espero y tengan un buen día aquí estamos con un nuevo cap, algo corto, pero sentimental. Me gusta escribir sobre la hermandad de Kylie y Kon. Sigan al pendiente por que tendremos más personajes en el futuro ;) espero y les guste!

ATENCION: Supergirl no es mío! Le pertenece a DC Cómics así como sus personajes. Kylie y Kon son míos :B disfrútenlo!

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Kylie se disculpó y salió volando de la D.E.O en busca de su hermano menor. Kara no dijo nada, no quería discutir más. Realmente estaba preocupada por lo que había pasado, pero todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar.

Alex estaba cerca de Lena tratando de darle un poco de seguridad. J'onn se veía molesto y Winn estaba algo asustado. Mon-el ya no estaba en el suelo, Imra se lo había llevado a la enfermería para que pudieran atenderlo. Todos estaban preocupados pero nadie decía nada.

Kara suspiró derrotada y se acercó lentamente a su novia y a su hermana.

"Bueno, eso fue muy interesante." Dijo Winn con nerviosismo. "¿Y ahora qué?" Kara y Lena seguían sin decir nada, pero sus rostros mostraban preocupación y angustia. Alex por su parte se alejo a los monitores.

"Winn, deja de hablar. Ahora, trata de buscarlos. Quiero saber a dónde fueron." Winn se apresuró y volvió a su silla comenzando a teclear rápidamente. Kara solo se quedo en silencio, sosteniendo a Lena en sus brazos, quien solamente miraba al suelo con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

* * *

Kylie volaba por los cielos, estaba cansada de darle espacio a su hermano, y solamente se detuvo. Comenzó a concentrarse específicamente en una persona, en un solo latido. Y cuando lo encontró, salió disparada hacia él.

Kylie llego a un enorme edificio a las afueras de National City, aterrizó muy despacio en el techo y pudo ver a su hermano sentado en la orilla, con sus piernas al aire. Kylie comenzó a caminar y escuchó a Kon suspirar.

"No tenías porque salir a buscarme." Dijo Konner con tristeza, por su parte Kylie se acercó hasta su hermano para sentarse a su lado.

"Sabes... esté siempre ha sido tu lugar favorito. Desde que aprendimos a volar... Mamá solía traernos por aquí, y cuando querías escapar de todo solamente salías volando hacía acá. Aquí podía encontrarte, pasado o futuro siempre vendrás aquí. Y yo siempre saldré a buscarte, siempre." Konner cerro sus ojos y asintió despacio ante las palabras de su hermana.

"Lo siento, yo solamente... lo perdí. No pude controlarme... Cuando lo ví parado justo ahí, perdí todo, y la ira creció dentro de mí. Lo siento mucho, Kylie." Kon bajo su cabeza avergonzado y Kylie sonrió con nostalgia. Se acercó un poco más a su hermano colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Siempre hemos sido así, podemos ser gemelos pero somos totalmente diferentes... yo siempre he sido más un Luthor y tú un Danvers. Eres un enorme rayo de luz y sol, mamá siempre decía qué nuestras diferencias nos hacían mejores. También decía que al ser diferentes nos volvía de alguna forma iguales y fuertes, y al final siempre sacaríamos lo mejor de nosotros, al estar juntos."

Konner suspiro con mucha más tristeza que antes, él podía ser fuerte pero cuando su hermana hablaba así con él... solamente con ella podía desmoronarse. Y así, las pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos.

"Dios... llegamos mucho antes, cuatro años para ser precisos. Kylie, ¿Cómo haremos esto? Cuando la vi parada frente a nosotros... no sé de donde saque la fuerza para no lanzarme a sus brazos." Konner seguía llorando y Kylie se había unido al llanto de su hermano. "Las he extrañado mucho, es horrible el dolor en mi pecho, no puedo... no quiero pasar por eso, no otra vez."

Kylie entendió, el dolor era indescriptible en el corazón de ambos hermanos, pero debían resistir. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar la kryptoniana mayor, continuaron abrazados llorando hasta que pudieran calmarse, Kylie fue la primera en hablar.

"Yo sé que es duro todo esto, pero por el bien de nuestra misión y el futuro de ellas, debemos seguir. Debemos ser fuertes y no decir algo que pueda cambiar todo." Konner sonrió cansado mirando a su hermana.

"¿Y cómo haremos eso? Posiblemente ya cambiamos todo con nuestra llegada, ¿De qué sirve todo ahora?" Kylie se alejó de Kon, mirándolo con algo de enojo.

"Funcionará, seguimos aquí, ¿no? Entonces todo saldrá bien, solo debemos seguir y cambiar lo malo por algo bueno, estaremos bien." Konner frunció el ceño negando con su cabeza.

"Recuerda lo que dijo Dawn; _**Acepta lo que no puedes cambiar, ten la valentía de cambiar lo que puedes y ten la sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia**_." Kylie suspiró aburrida mirando a su hermano.

"Ok, en primer lugar eso no lo dijo ella, lo dijo su abuela al padre de Dawn. Segundo, ambos tomamos la decisión de hacer esto, por ellas. Y tercero, somos sabios... sabemos la diferencia y también entendemos que esto es lo mejor. Prefiero un futuro con ellas... felices, sin nosotros... a un universo sin ellas. Tú lo sabes." Konner cerro sus ojos derrotado y lentamente asintió.

"Prefiero un futuro con ellas felices sin nosotros, a un universo sin ellas. Tienes razón, hagamos esto... por ellas." Kylie se levantó junto a su hermano con determinación.

"Por ellas." Ambos sonrieron... Y así ambos despegaron al cielo.

* * *

Un poco corto, lo sé... pero la historia estara avanzando poco a poco. Solo debes ser paciente.

Ahora! Si estás pensando lo qué creo, entonces sí! Kon menciona a Dawn Allen, quién vendria siendo la hija de Flash e Iries West. También menciona una frase muy importante... En mi historia los gemelos tornado serán importantes, así como otros personajes de DC ;) esperen y veran!

y otra! A Kylie la imagino perfectamente como **Elizabeth Gillies** ( . /search?q=liz+gillies&rlz=1C9BKJA_enMX697MX697&hl=es-MX&prmd=inv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiQ2-KC3ZnYAhVm64MKHRFqBN8Q_AUIESgB&biw=1024&bih=653#imgrc=ZAJmCikx8c3b9M: ) solo imaginen sus ojos más azules, como los de Kara.

A Kon lo veo como **Dylan Sprayberry** ( . /search?rlz=1C9BKJA_enMX697MX697&hl=es-MX&biw=1024&bih=653&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=f_A6WoC9IMfbjwSMiK_gDQ&q=dylan+sprayberry&oq=dy&gs_l=mobile-gws-img.1.0.35i39k1l2j0j0i67k1l2.2647.2826.0.3..428.2-2.2.0...0...1c.1. -gws-img...204.F5djBWbDVZ4#imgrc=6kLm-FptEj1F6M: ) igual con los ojos azules de Kara.

 ** _COME ON! Ambos son hijos perdidos de Melissa y Katie_**! xDDD

Como notaran ambos tienenlos mismos rasgos faciales de Lena, así como el cabello, el tono de piel y pequeños ademanes de ella.. pero, los ojos y la sonrisa son iguales a los de Kara. Así que tienen una mezcla perfecta de ellas, Cómo!? Lo sabrán muy pronto, mis historias simpre toman grandes giros ;) jojojooo

Por favor, deja un review y dime que piensas o cuáles son tus teorías! Byeeeee;)


	5. Dulce momento

Buenaaaaaaaaas! Tengo una gripa horrible pero aquí ando, con un nuevo cap! Espero y les guste, y por favor sigan dejando su hermoso y zhukulento review! Quiero saber que piensan, o que teorías tienen!

Como siempre, **SUPERGIRL NO ES MÍO! Le pertenece a DC Cómics! Yo solo juego con sus personajes... SOLAMENTE Kylie y Kon son mios! Sin más que decir.. disfruten! ;)**

* * *

Unos minutos después, Kylie y Kon aterrizaron en el balcón de la D.E.O con un fuerte ruido, haciendo que todos los agentes se voltearán a verlos.

Los gemelos sonrieron y caminaron hacia el interior. Rápidamente fueron interceptados por una muy molesta Supergirl. Al instante la sonrisa en los rostros de los hermanos cambio a una gran mueca nerviosa y sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

"Vamos a L-Corp. Ahora." Supergirl dijo molesta y salió volando sin explicar nada más. Konner miro a su hermana algo preocupado, pero Kylie solo suspiró asintiendo a su hermano.

"Bueno, creo que las cosas no podrían salir peor." Dijo Konner, pero su hermana no estaba muy segura de eso. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía el balcón, pero la voz de una mucho más enojada, Alex Danvers, se escuchó.

"Después de hablar con ella quiero que vuelvan al instante aquí. Y es una orden." Kylie frunció el ceño molesta y Konner asintió despacio. Los hermanos no querían discutir con nadie más, así que rápidamente se elevaron al cielo.

En el aire Kylie y Konner activaron sus máscaras y así sus rostros fueron cubiertos, mostrando solo sus ojos azules. Comenzaron a volar tranquilos, y después de unos minutos llegaron a la parte alta del enorme edificio de L-Corp. Aterrizaron más tranquilos y vieron como Kara estaba sentada junto a Lena, en el sofá blanco de la joven Luthor.

Entraron despacio, realmente estaban algo incómodos. Los ojos de Kara sé mostraban vigilantes y la mirada de Lena estaba clavada en el suelo. Los hermanos sé sintieron mal por lo que veían, no sabían bien que hacer o decir, así que solamente sé acercaron un poco más.

El silencio fue tortuoso e incómodo, nadie decía o hacía algo. Kara tenía sus manos sobre las rodillas de Lena, Konner y Kylie estaban de pie aún más incómodos que antes.

"Tú nombre es Lex, ¿verdad?" La voz de Lena salió tranquila y se podía notar lo agotada que estaba. Konner abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, estaba un poco en shock. No esperaba que esa fuera la primera pregunta de... pues, su madre. Kylie, por su parte, le dio un leve empujón a su hermano haciéndolo reaccionar.

"Amm... sí. Es una pequeña broma familiar. Y-yo ammm... tengo el nombre de Alexander y bueno, Kylie tiene el de Alexandra, por la tía Alex. Ella usa su nombre completo, yo sólo voy por Konner." Lena suspiró un poco más y Kylie volvió a empujar a su hermano. "Fue idea tuya, de hecho. Qué nuestros nombres tuvieran ambas iniciales de ustedes... ya saben, una pequeña combinación de nombres o algo así." Konner estaba divagando, mucho, en ese aspecto era igual que Kara. Kylie detuvo a su hermano y tomo la palabra.

"Por eso mi nombre es Kyliex en kryptoniano. Para agregar el 'Alex' y Kon sólo lo tiene en su nombre terrícola. Son muy largos nuestros nombres, idea de ustedes, y básicamente somos; Kylie Alexandra Danver Luthor y Konner Alexander Danvers Luthor. O también Kyliex Zor-El y Kon Zor-El. Realmente no tengo idea de que estaban pensando en ese momento, cuando nos dieron nuestros nombres." Una pequeña risa nostálgica escapo de los labios de Lena, y Kara la sujetó un poco más contra sus brazos.

"Son buenos nombres, me gusta la idea. Así que, ¿realmente son nuestros hijos? ¿Míos y de Kara?" Los gemelos asintieron despacio sin mirar a Lena. La mujer Luthor suspiró molesta. "¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Por qué no me miran? No tienen ningún problema con Kara, por qué lo tendrían conmigo." Los ojos verdes Lena sé posaron en Kylie y después en Konner, los gemelos no sabían que decir.

"Amor, por lo que me ha dicho Barry, hay cosas que son mejor no decir. Por el bien de la línea de espacio y tiempo. Creo que es mejor que ellos hablen, obviamente sin alterar nada." Kara miró a Lena con cariño, y la pelinegra aceptó despacio. Los gemelos se miraron por un momento sin decir nada. Konner asintió para que Kylie tomara la palabra.

"Nuestros trajes," la voz de Kylie sonó con algo de tristeza. "Tú los diseñaste, en el futuro. Los pensaste e hiciste para nosotros, son especiales. Podemos aguantar más los golpes o ataques de nuestros enemigos, y bueno, cambiaste ciertos aspectos de los colores," Lena miraba a Kylie totalmente concentrada y la joven kryptoniana continuó. "Kon y yo amábamos los colores primarios, pero queríamos algo diferente y lo hiciste, cuando teníamos seis años."

El silencio regreso, solo que esta vez no fue tan incomodo. Lena, algo más tranquila, logro sonreír un poco.

"¿Yo los hice? Wow, es increíble." Kylie asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Fueron modificados con el tiempo, y este es el resultado final, así nos gustan."

"¿Porqué golpeaste a Mon-el?" Preguntó Kara, mirando fijamente a Konner, el joven kryptoniano abrió sus ojos algo preocupado, pero Kylie continuó.

"Eso es algo de lo que no podemos hablar, lo siento. Son eventos que no pueden ser alterados, las cosas solamente deben suceder." Kara miro preocupada a los jóvenes hermanos y asintió.

"¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Cuáles son sus poderes?" Konner y Kylie volvieron a verse incómodos, pero aun así contestaron.

"Tenemos 17 años, y también tenemos todos los poderes de un kryptoniano," dijo Konner tranquilo. "Claro que nuestra fuerza es un poco mayor a la tuya. Así cómo nuestra invulnerabilidad, cómo notaron antes, la kryptonita no nos afecta en lo absoluto. Pero aún no sabemos el porqué."

Kara se veía realmente sorprendida, al igual que Lena. Ambas mujeres sé miraron algo preocupadas, pero los gemelos estaban más tranquilos.

"Konner y yo siempre hemos sido diferentes, por alguna extraña razón. Pero eso no nos molesta en lo absoluto, estamos bien." Esas palabras no calmaban a Lena y a Kara, ellas seguían muy preocupadas, y los hermanos pudieron notarlo.

"Miren," hablo Konner un poco apresurado. "Estamos bien, y de verdad deben creernos, venimos para advertirles de algo horrible, y necesitan empezar a creernos ahora... por favor."

Kara se levantó se acercó más a los jóvenes gemelos, pero de pronto la puerta de la oficina de Lena se abrió. Todos se giraron para ver a una confundida Sam Arias, entrando poco a poco.

"Oh... ammm.. ¿hola? Puedo volver después..." Konner y Kylie retrocedieron al instante, con sus rostros realmente preocupados.

"Ok, esto ya es bastante extraño. ¿Sam, está aquí también?" Kylie miraba a todos en la habitación y Konner comenzó a reírse en voz baja, ganándose un gruñido de su hermana.

"¡Oh vamos! Ky, debes aceptar que es divertido. Bárbara se enojará cuándo escuché esto." Kylie se había sonrojado y su hermano volvía a reír. Pero las otras tres mujeres seguían confundidas.

¿Quién es Bárbara?" Preguntaron Kara y Lena al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Sam. Y los gemelos volvieron a suspirar algo frustrados, ellos realmente ya no querían contar más la historia.

* * *

QUIÉN ES BÁRBARA!? xDDD quiero saber qué piensas! Espero y les haya gustado! Cada vez entramos más al futuro, se acercan grandes peligros y una gran cantidad de increíbles personajes! Espérenlo muy pronto! ;) gracias por leer, no olvides dejar tu review! Byeeeeeeee


	6. Miedos

HELLOOOOOOO! Estoy viva! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste! Déjenme su review con teorías, críticas, palabras de aliento o lo que sea! Gracias!

 **Atención: SUPERGIRL NO ES MÍO! Le pertenece a DC Cómics! Yo solo juego con sus personajes, Kylie y Konner son míos! Sin más continuemos!...**

* * *

El resto de la conversación con Sam fue un poco incómoda. Kylie y Konner la evitaban un poco, mientras que Kara y Lena hacían todo lo posible por darle una versión resumida de lo había pasado. Y las cosas se complicaron un poco más cuando Kara termino por decir que los gemelos habían destruido "accidentalmente" su departamento.

Lena abrió sus ojos con horror, al igual que Sam. Mientras que los gemelos tenían pequeñas sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros. Lena suspiró derrotada. Kara estaba algo molesta por su departamento, pero Sam... ella veía otra cosa.

Sam miraba fijamente a Kylie. Algo en el rostro de la extraña kryptoniana la atrapó por completo y por alguna razón, termino por sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado. Konner lo pudo notar al instante, al igual que su hermana, pero los gemelos optaron por no decir nada.

Lena y Kara decidieron que era mejor regresar al penthouse de la Luthor más joven, pero los gemelos no estaban del todo convencidos. Lena insistió, inclusive mencionó que si no querían pasar la noche con ella podrían irse a la D.E.O y dormir en una fría celda, eso pudo lograr convencer a los gemelos.

Kara se despidió de Sam con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, la historia entre ellas no era la mejor, eso lo sabía Lena. Pero cuando sus ojos terminaron un momento en sus hijos ( _ok, es muy extraño decirlo_ ) pudo ver que Kylie y Konner se veían más incómodos. Eso fue extraño, ¿sería posible que ellos sabían algo sobre lo qué pasó con Kara y Sam? La joven Luthor volvió a la realidad cuando la mano de Kara tocó brevemente su mejilla.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con amor y entrelazaron sus manos. Lena se despidió de Sam y camino al balcón junto a Kara. Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo, pero antes de salir Sam detuvo rápidamente a Kylie.

"Hey... ¿té conozco?" Kylie se alarmó al instante y sus mejillas se volvieron muy rojas. Kara y Lena sé sorprendieron por la reacción de Kylie. Por otro lado, Konner, comenzaba a reírse.

"Y-yo... ammm... no. No soy de aquí ni de este, ammm... tiempo. Lo siento, pero no." Kylie corrió rápidamente hacía el balcón y salió disparada al cielo. Konner sonrió a las tres mujeres y siguió a su hermana.

Kara se veía confundida, Lena estaba preocupada, y Sam estaba un poco en shock sin saber que pensar o decir. Segundos después Kara logró reaccionar y tomo a Lena entre sus brazos y volaron directo al ático de la joven Luthor.

* * *

Llegaron en cuestión de segundos al balcón del ático, y Supergirl pudo notar como los gemelos ya estaban dentro del penthouse. Frunció un poco él ceño y Lena pudo notarlo, despacio aterrizaron y Kara dejo ir poco a poco a su novia.

Lena entró, justo con Supergirl detrás de ella. Cuando ambas mujeres entraron vieron a Konner y a Kylie sentados en el sofá. Lena tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza que tenía que sacar, así que lo hizo.

"¿Cómo sabían dónde vivía? O mejor aún, ¿cómo supieron mi código de acceso?" Los gemelos sonrieron un poco.

"¡Oh, vamos! Danos un poco de crédito," dijo Konner. "Somos tus hijos, y digamos qué recordamos muy bien el código qué usabas en el pasado. Y bueno, en el futuro vivimos aquí." Lena asintió, y Kara tomó la palabra.

"¿Vivimos aquí? ¿Los cuatro? Bueno, quiero decir... no me molesta, pero yo, no sé."

Los gemelos asintieron y Lena tomó rápidamente la mano de su súper novia para guiarla a sentarse con ella. Kylie y Konner las miraban detenidamente, apreciándolas a cada paso.

"Sí, decidieron que era mejor vivir aquí. El espacio es mayor y es más complicado qué alguien pudiera verte volar desde aquí, o qué incluso nos vieran a nosotros jugar o esas cosas."

Kara entendió y suspiro, Lena tomo sus manos y ambas mujeres sé miraron con cariño. Sus muestras de afecto eran pequeñas, pero no pasaban desapercibidas para los gemelos. Konner las miró con tristeza.

"Llegamos mucho antes... cuatro años exactamente. Debíamos llegar cuando ya estuvieras embarazada, de nosotros," dijo Konner mirando a Lena, la Luthor más joven se sorprendió. "No sabemos por qué llegamos antes, pero aquí estamos."

"Es tan surrealista," Lena comenzaba a marearse un poco. "Voy a tener dos bebés mitad humano y kryptoniano, que vienen del futuro por alguna razón, yo voy a diseñar sus trajes y para acabar, por algún extraño motivo me evitan... lo sigo notando." Los gemelos agacharon sus miradas con vergüenza y Lena suspiró con tristeza.

"No queremos encariñarnos con ustedes," dijo Kylie con una pequeña voz quebrada. "No podemos, no esta bien... en especial contigo, Lena." Kara sujetó un poco más fuerte a Lena contra su pecho.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren decirnos?" Los gemelos sé miraron preocupados, pero tenían que advertirles a sus madres de lo que pasaría, sin importar qué.

"Deben temerle..." la voz de Konner se volvió más baja y preocupada. "No deben confiarse. El vendrá... y cuándo lo haga, deben estar listas para lo peor." Kara y Lena sé miraron con terror y con gran confusión.

De pronto el enorme sonido de una alarma comenzó a sonar, Kara se preocupó cuando noto que el corazón de su novia saltaba en su pecho. Kylie sujeto su muñeca con fuerza, y así Kara pudo notar que aquel sonido venía del reloj que tenía su hija, ( ** _Rao, es tan raro decirlo._** )

"¡Hola! ¿Hola? ¿¡Me escuchan!? ¡Hola, Bárbara! ¿Puedes oírme?" La voz de Kylie sonaba realmente alterada, y la mirada de preocupación de Konner lo hacía mucho peor.

" ** _¡K-k... K-Kylie! ¡KYLIE!_** " La voz del otro lado del pequeño reloj sonaba mucho más alterada, y los ojos de Kylie comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¡Barb! !Estoy aquí! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Bárbara!" Konner sujetó los hombros de su hermana, pero Kylie seguía sin poder calmarse.

" ** _!KYLIE!... ¡NO!... K-...¡Kylie!...Y-yo...!Dark...!_** " La conversación se cortó al instante. El silencio fue tortuoso y horrible. Kara y Lena no sabían que hacer o decir, podían ver en los ojos de su hija que las cosas estaban muy mal.

"K-Kon... ella... ella no... todo menos ella..." Konner abrazo fuertemente a su hermana, meciéndola en sus enormes brazos.

"Shhh... tranquila. Ella está bien, todo estará bien." Kylie lloraba libremente en los brazos de su hermano y Konner lloraba con ella. Pequeños sollozos escapaban de los labios de ambos hermanos, sonando por toda la habitación, y esa escena fue totalmente desgarradora para Kara y Lena, quiénes sé levantaron al instante para sujetar a sus dos hijos en un fuerte abrazo... un abrazo lleno de lagrimas y pequeños gemidos de dolor.

* * *

Y buenooooo! Aquí el final del capítulo! Dime qué piensas!? Actualizaré el día de mañana, espero y les haya gustado! Dejen un review! Gracias y adiós! :B


	7. Pelea

Okay... sé que es muy corto, pero realmente no tengo muchos ánimos estos días, lo siento...

 **ATENCION: Supergirl no es mío, le pertenece a DC Cómics. Yo solamente estoy jugando con sus personajes. Kylie y Kon sí son míos. Byeeeeee...**

* * *

Kylie y Kon se habían ido a una pequeña habitación que Lena había preparado para ellos anteriormente. Ambos dijeron que no había ningún problema en compartir un cuarto, ya que Kon planeaba dormir en el pequeño sofá y su hermana tomaría la cama.

Los gemelos estaban agotados después del pequeño momento que habían tenido con sus madres. No quisieron dar ninguna explicación, sólo querían irse a descansar. Y eso Lo entendieron perfectamente Kara y Lena.

Los hermanos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, dejando a la kryptoniana con su novia humana.

"Me siento realmente cansada," dijo Kara mientras se reclinaba en el sofá de la Luthor más joven. Lena siguió a Kara, y lentamente se acomodó a su lado.

"Ha sido un día difícil. Tenemos mucho que procesar, ¿Puedes creerlo? Tenemos dos hijos del futuro, durmiendo en la otra habitación. ¡Es tan surrealista!" Lena hizo todo lo posible por no gritar, pero su voz se había elevado solo un poco.

"Lo sé, al principio creí que era una especia de trampa o algo por estilo. Pero, cuanto más los veía, más podía notar similitudes de nosotras en ellos... Lena, tendremos hijos. ¿No te parece extraño?" La mujer dé ojos verdes se giró para mirar fijamente el azul eléctrico en los ojos de Kara, con él ceño fruncido marcando más su rostro.

"¿Porqué sería extraño?" El tono de voz de Lena se volvió un poco frío, y su rostro se tornaba más serio a cada segundo. Kara suspiró derrotada, acomodándose un poco más en el sofá.

"Me refiero a qué recién empezamos esta relación, y sé bien qué tenemos tiempo saliendo, pero nuestro noviazgo tiene pocas semanas. Y ahora ¿aparecen dos extraños que son nuestros hijos del futuro? No sé tú, pero yo siento un poco de presión aquí." Kara no quiso sonar tan dura, pero sin querer su voz demostraba lo incómoda que estaba.

"¿ **De verdad**? ¿ **Presión**? Nadie te está presionando a nada, **Kara Zor-El**." La voz de Lena Luthor se elevó en automático, y Kara se arrepintió al instante de lo que había dicho.

"No, no, no. No quise decirlo así, es sólo que..." Lena se levantó rápidamente alejándose de Kara.

"¿Qué? Ya todo está muy claro, no quieres esto." Kara se asustó y siguió a su novia.

"¡No! Oh, vamos. Lena, de verdad no quise decir eso, ¡déjame explicarte! Solamente quiero entender todo esto, por favor, amor." Kara abrió sus ojos en shock cuando vió que Lena se acercaba a ella, pero la ira en los ojos de su novia seguía creciendo.

" ** _Nada de "amor" eso no te ayudará. No puedo creer que hables así. ¿No quieres esto? ¿No quieres a nuestros hijos_**?" Lena volvió a alejarse de la kryptoniana.

"¡No dije eso! Es un poco pronto, eso es todo. ¡No sabemos qué pasará! Y nuestros hijos no nos han dicho todo, algo pasa y ellos no están cooperando con nosotras." Kara y Lena sé miraron por unos segundos, cuando el sonido de una pequeña tos las hizo reaccionar.

"Emmm... No queremos interrumpir." Kylie y Kon aparecieron en la puerta con sus miradas llenas de culpa. "Por favor, no peleen por nuestra culpa... lo sentimos." Los gemelos agacharon sus cabezas en señal de culpa y eso hizo que Lena se volviera aún más molesta hacia Kara.

"¿Ya ves? ¡Esto está mal! No debemos hacerles esto a ellos." Kara se sentía acorralada ante la mirada de su novia, y eso la hizo ponerse más nerviosa.

"¿Qué? Y-yo no... no quise." Konner entró rápidamente a la habitación.

"No, mamá. Esto no es culpa de nadie, es de nosotros por no ser más honestos. Pero hay cosas que no podemos revelar, debemos mantenerlo así."

Kylie se acercó a su hermano. Toda la habitación se llenó con un enorme silencio incómodo, nadie decía o hacía algo. Los gemelos miraban a sus madres, y ambas mujeres miraban a cada uno de sus hijos. Hasta que de pronto Kara miró a la ventana con una mirada distante.

"Debo irme... hay un robo en el centro, posiblemente un alienígena. Lo siento." Kara se veía realmente triste, miró por última vez a su novia y a los gemelos quiénes le dieron una sonrisa incómoda. Lena, por su parte, ni siquiera la miraba. Kara suspiró con tristeza, y rápidamente usó su súper velocidad para cambiarse a su traje y salir volando por la ventana. Lena sé quedó a solas con sus hijos.

"Lo siento mucho," Dijo la joven Luthor. "Kara y yo jamás discutimos así, lamento que vieran eso." Los gemelos miraron a su madre y solamente asintieron. Lena miraba a la ventana por dónde había salido Kara y suspiró con tristeza. "Ella no volverá esta noche, ¿verdad?" Se giró lentamente para ver a Kylie y a Konner.

" **No**." Fue la única respuesta de Kylie. Lena por su parte asintió y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, mientras que sus hijos se miraban aún más culpables que antes.

* * *

Y bueno aqui El final! Mañana si subiré otro cap, por favor dejen un review! Espero y la historia este siendo de su agrado! Gracias y adiós! c:


	8. Arrepentimiento

ESTOY VIVA! Y aquí un nuevo cap! :D de verdad, voy a actualizar más seguido, es sólo que el trabajo no me daba mucho tiempo. Lo siento... BUENO! Y aquí le ofrezco un delicioso capítulo con cafecito y pan :3 yeeeeiiii!

 **ATENCIÓN: Supergirl no es mío! Le pertenece a DC Cómics, yo solo juego con sus personajes! Kylie y Kon si son míos!**

* * *

Supergirl se encontraba volando por los cielos, era un día solado y muy tranquilo en National City. Y tristemente la noche anterior y toda esta mañana no había tenido noticias de Lena, ni de sus hijos.

Kara había salido rápidamente del departamento de su novia, y no quería discutir más. Lena había malinterpretado las palabras de Kara, y eso la preocupaba mucho. Sabía bien que no debía dejar sola a Lena, pero por alguna extraña razón confiaba en los jóvenes kryptonianos.

Kara sabía que ellos mantendrían a salvo a su novia, ya que después de todo, eran familia. Y eso era suficiente. Pero la preocupación seguía creciendo dentro de Kara, había algo malo alrededor de todo esto.

La llegada de los gemelos traería algo malo con ellos. Barry Allen, a.k.a The Flash, le había contando muchas veces a Kara sobre los viajes en el tiempo y sobre los peligros de alterar o tratar de cambiar ciertas cosas. Barry también había dicho que el futuro estaba siempre en constante movimiento, y así por ningún motivo se debía interferir en el destino.

Eso preocupaba mucho a Kara, sus hijos sabían algo. Algo que podía cambiar todo, pero ellos no planeaban hablar de eso. Y Kara sabía perfectamente que tenia mucho que ver con Lena. La forma en que Kylie y Konner miraban a Lena, era preocupante.

 _Trataban con todas sus fuerzas de no mirarla a los ojos, evitaban sus preguntas, y también evitaban estar cercas de la joven Luthor. Parecía qué estuvieran tratando de huir de algo, de alguna especie de enfermedad. Y eso hacía enojar mucho más a Kara_.

Kara quería saber que era lo que los hermanos ocultaban. Cientos de preguntas invadían la mente de Supergirl, pero todas llegaban a una simple respuesta; Proteger a Lena.

Simple y sencillo, Kara protegería a Lena Luthor con su propia vida, no importaba el riesgo o la situación. La vida de la joven Luthor siempre sería más importante para Kara.

" ** _Supergirl, ¡tenemos actividad alienígena en el centro!_** " La voz de Winn hizo reaccionar a Kara.

"Entendido. Voy para allá." Supergirl corto la comunicación y aumento su velocidad al máximo. En segundos aterrizó con gran fuerza en el suelo, y pudo ver al extraño alienígena. Media alrededor de dos metros y tenían unos muy extraños seis brazos. Su piel era verde y azul, y tenía grandes colmillos y garras. Supergirl supo que la pelea podría ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

"¡Oye tú, feo!" Supergirl llamo la atención del enorme alienígena. "Será mejor que té vayas de aquí, ahora. O lo haremos de la forma difícil." El alienígena se encorvó estirando sus seis brazos, listo para el ataque, "Bien, será la difícil entonces."

Supergirl salió disparada a gran velocidad, y con toda su fuerza golpeó al alienígena directo en el rostro, lanzándolo por el aire. Con un gran salto al cielo, Supergirl siguió al alienígena de cercas, dándole todos los golpes que pudiera. Ambos peleaban en el aire y Supergirl trataba de evitar a los civiles, pero el alienígena hacía todo lo posible por regresar al suelo.

En un rápido movimiento, el extraño alienígena golpeó directo al pecho Kara. Ese golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para desestabilizar el equilibrio de Kara y aturdirla. El alienígena volvió al suelo y así comenzó a correr entre todos los civiles; Kara reaccionó rápidamente y voló con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo. Cuando de pronto una enorme mancha negra y roja aterrizó frente a Kara.

"Te ayudáremos." Supergirl reconoció al instante a sus hijos. Tenían sus extraños uniformes, sólo que esta vez el emblema de **_La Casa de El'_** no estaba gravado en el pecho de sus hijos.

Sólo tenían un diamante vacío... con los colores negro, azul, rojo y amarillo alrededor de sus trajes. Y también tenían puestas sus extrañas máscaras, que distorsionaban sus voces.

"Nos ocuparemos de él, tú ayuda a los civiles." Dijo Konner con seriedad, pero antes de que Kara pudiera discutir algo, los hermanos salieron volando por el alienígena. Supergirl, quejándose un poco, giro en la otra dirección y comenzó a sacar a todas las personas de la zona.

¡Vamos! ¡Sigan caminando!" Supergirl volvió su vista al otro lado de la calle y vio a sus hijos combatiendo con el alienígena. Ambos peleaban de forma increíble, sus ojos emitían tranquilidad y una gran seguridad. Konner estaba del lado izquierdo y Kylie del derecho, ambos repartían golpes al alienígena, uno por uno. Supergirl estaba realmente sorprendida por él desempeño de sus hijos, su fuerza era increíble y el control que tenían sobre sus poderes con solo 17 años era simplemente sorprendente.

"Deberías rendirte, feo." Konner se paró al lado del alienígena, qué ahora estaba tirando en el suelo, respirando con algo de dificultad. Kylie siguió a su hermano, parándose junto a él. "O bien, dame un motivo... levántate, y acabaremos contigo." Supergirl vio con horror como los ojos de sus hijos se volvían rojos, irradiando una luz tan intensa, que por un momento le recordaron al enorme sol rojo de Krypton. Supergirl reaccionó, volando a toda velocidad para impactar su cuerpo con el de Konner y arrojarlo al otro lado de la calle. Kylie abrió sus ojos en shock, mirando a su madre.

"¿Están locos? ¿Planeaban matarlo?" La voz de Supergirl estaba llena de preocupación e ira. Kylie no podía decir nada, su boca se abría y cerraba de una forma algo cómica, y Konner volvió al lado de su hermana. Su rostro estaba marcado por el ceño fruncido, y tampoco tenía palabras.

"F-fue solo una a-advertencia. N-no teníamos pla..." Kylie fue interrumpida por la mano de Supergirl, que estaba justo frente a su rostro.

" ** _¡No quiero oírlo! Se van a la D.E.O ¡Ahora mismo!_** " Los gemelos reaccionaron de su pequeño shock, ambos asintieron y salieron volando al cielo, sin decir nada más. Supergirl se volvió al alienígena inconsciente y lo tomo en sus brazos, para colocarlo sobre uno de sus hombros. Miro por última vez a su alrededor y vio a muchos civiles con sus teléfonos celulares en mano, sabiendo al instante que todo había sigo grabado. Con un último suspiro salió volando por los cielos, directamente a la D.E.O

* * *

Kara aterrizó en el balcón de la D.E.O cuando unos agentes se acercaron rápidamente, y así Kara pudo dejar que ellos se encargarán del alienígena. Los agentes lo colocaron en una enorme camilla y salieron por el pasillo. Kara suspiró cansada y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo para poder llegar a las últimas salas del centro.

En instantes Kara pudo sentir y escuchar perfectamente el corazón de Lena en sus oídos, la Chica de Acero podía ser fácilmente derribada por su novia, y después de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido anoche, realmente Kara no esperaba ver a su novia aquí.

Pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta que sus hijos habían hecho una pequeña aparición y claro, casi calcinar a un alienígena con su visón de calor, Kara ahora podía apostar que su novia había sido llamada al lugar por sólo una persona; Alex Danvers.

Esto no iba a terminar nada bien, y Kara sabía perfectamente que lo peor estaba por comenzar... otra posible discusión con su novia, Lena Luthor.

* * *

Y aquí el final! Espero y sea de su agrado! Por favor dejen un zukulentho review! :D y sigan mi historia, que esta hecha con mucho amorsh! Gracias y chao!


	9. Todo se salió de control

_HOLAAAAAAA_! Estoy viva! Y aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de "El Universo sin Ellas" Lamento la espera, he tenido muchísimas ideas en mi cabeza y estoy viendo cómo poder acomodar todo y pues esté es maso manos un resuly... espero les guste!

 **Atención: SUPERGIRL NO ES MÍO! Le preste a DC Cómics! Yo solo juego con sus personajes, pero Kylie y Kon si son míos! Disfrútenlo... :B**

* * *

Supergirl entró en silencio a la sala de interrogatorio, dónde sé encontraban Alex Danvers, J'onn J'onzz, Kylie, Konner... y por supuesto, Lena Luthor.

Los ojos de Supergirl pasaron por cada una de las personas que estaban en la habitación. Cuando su mirada se detuvo en la hermosa mujer de cabello negro, _cuyos ojos eran tan semejantes a la kryptonita_ , todo cambio. Esos ojos que hacían que la fuerza de Kara desapareciera por completo, la debilitaban y robaban el aliento... y ahora esos amorosos y tiernos ojos estaban fríos e inexpresivos. No mostraban nada, sólo una tranquilidad vacía... y un ceño tan marcado qué preocupaban demasiado a la Chica de Acero.

Supergirl solamente suspiro tranquila y caminó despacio a la habitación con todos los presentes. J'onn fue el primero en hablar.

"Bien, estamos aquí para discutir la actitud que tuvieron el día de hoy los kryptonianos." J'onn pausó un momento mirando con desaprobación hacía Kylie y Konner, quiénes solo miraban al suelo en silencio. Supergirl podía sentir la vergüenza irradiando lentamente del cuerpo de sus hijos.

"J'onn, por favor. ¿No crees qué esto es demasiado?" Alex interrumpió con calma a su jefe, el gran Martian Manhunter. Pero el director de la D.E.O continuó sin importar él reclamo de Alex.

"¡Es totalmente inaceptable!" La voz del marciano se elevó. "¡Casi asesinan a un alienígena frente a cientos de civiles! Sin mencionar que su gran error fue grabado y posiblemente ya está en internet. Y ahora tengo al agente Schott tratando de borrar esos videos. ¿Tienen algo que decir?"

Kylie y Kon seguían sin decir nada, sus ojos estaban totalmente clavados al piso y sus hombros estaban caídos. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio... o bueno, eso pensó Kara por un momento. Hasta que Lena Luthor tomó la palabra.

"¡Ok, esto es una estupidez! ¿Ahora vamos a pelear entre nosotros por esto? Es una gran tontería. Mis hijos salvaron a esos civiles, incluyendo a Supergirl, no veo el problema." Kara y Alex cerraron sus ojos ante él arrebató de la joven Luthor, ambas mujeres sabían que lo peor estaba apunto de comenzar.

"Ese no el problema, señorita Luthor. El problema aquí es que sus hijos casi asesinan a alguien, tal vez era un alienígena, pero nosotros no matamos. No hacemos esas cosas aquí, y usted lo sabe. Inclusive Supergirl lo vio con sus propios ojos." En automático la mirada firme y furiosa de Lena se posó en Kara. La pobre Chica de Acero se tensó de inmediato.

"Ammm... y-yo bueno..." Lena se molestó aún más.

"¡Deja de lado la timidez, Kara Zor-El! ¡Son nuestros hijos por el amor de Dios! ¿Vas a permitir esto? No puedo creerlo." Supergirl volvió a suspirar, más derrotada que antes.

"No se trata de eso, Lena. Ellos hicieron mal, yo lo ví... realmente pude ver los ojos de Konner, y él estaba muy decidido en exterminar a ese alienígena." Supergirl miró a sus hijos y vio como Kylie ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, quién solamente suspiraba con tristeza.

"¡Kara, sólo míralos! Esto es demasiado para ellos, ¿Qué no lo ves? Los estamos lastimando."

La terquedad de Lena, la maldita situación, las mentiras, y todos y cada uno de los extraños sucesos comenzaron a crecer dentro de la kryptoniana.

Kara Zor-El desde pequeña había aprendido muy bien a controlar sus emociones y sentimientos. Desde el momento que piso la Tierra y Kal-El la había encontrado, le explicaron que tenia qué controlarse en todo momento.

Le dijeron miles de veces que perder los estribos significaría un posible terremoto en alguna parte del mundo. Le dijeron que su furia podría causar un tornado en la ciudad. También le dijeron que toda su fuerza podría ocasionar la erupción de miles de volcanes, inclusive le dijeron muchas veces que sus gritos podrían ser escuchados hasta en el mismo espacio. Así que Kara Zor-El había aprendido a controlarse muy bien a lo largo de su vida.

Pero ahora mismo, podía sentir dentro de ella como él terremoto se expandía por su cuerpo. Ella podía sentir como su cabeza giraba y giraba con la fuerza de un tornado, también podía sentir como su sangre hervía en erupción como la lava de un volcán, pero lo peor fue sentir como su alma y corazón se rompían en miles de pedazos por los gritos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

Kara Zor-El había aprendido muy bien a controlar sus emociones... pero ahora, había perdido por completo ese control.

 **"¿¡Los estamos lastimando!? ¿De verdad? Y dime, ¿Qué están haciendo ellos con nosotros? Por qué desde mi punto de vista, también nos están lastimando."** La voz de Supergirl se podía escuchar por toda la D.E.O cada agente y personal del lugar podía escucharla, y eso realmente no le importaba. "Ellos también me están lastimando con lo que saben... ellos ocultan algo y no quieren decirnos lo que es. Y no me importa la tontería de arruinar el futuro y esas cosas, porqué si realmente le importará, ellos no estarían aquí."

Las cosas se habían salido totalmente de control, Alex estaba justo detrás de su hermana sujetándola por los hombros. J'onn había cambiado a su forma marciana preparado para pelear por si era totalmente necesario y nadie lo había notado. Y por último, Lena Luthor estaba frente a sus hijos, protegiéndolos de la mismísima Supergirl. Las cosas realmente se habían complicado de forma horrible. Y por fin de un largo y tortuoso silencio, Kylie y Konner reaccionaron.

"¡No, no, no, no. Por favor, ya basta! No hagan esto... no pueden pelear por nosotros." Kylie y Konner usaron su súper velocidad y en instantes estaban frente a todos, deteniendo a sus madres. "Lo sentimos, de verdad lo sentimos mucho... pero por favor, no sigan peleando. Les diremos todo, les prometo que les diremos todo." La voz rota y frágil de Kylie hizo reaccionar a Kara y a Lena de su pequeña pelea, ambas mujeres se miraron con preocupación al ver los ojos de su hija que sé llenaban más y más de lágrimas.

"Kye, no puedes." Konner abrazo el cuerpo de su hermana contra el suyo. "No podemos, no está bien... piénsalo por favor." Kara pudo ver cómo las lágrimas caían libremente por el rostro de su hija, y eso rompió por completo su corazón. Su vista se movió rápidamente hacía Lena y vio como los hermosos ojos de su amada se tornaban más rojos, también pudo escuchar el intenso latido de su corazón que estaba corriendo a enorme velocidad... Kara, inclusive pensó que su novia sufriría un ataque.

"No, Kon... ya no puedo más. Recuerda lo que dijimos; _**Preferimos un futuro con ellas, felices...**_ " Konner miró preocupado a su hermana, pero aun así asintió.

Kylie se calmó un poco, aún sujetando firmemente a su hermano. Pero antes de poder decir otra cosa la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza haciendo girar a todos para ver a Winn corriendo hacía ellos.

" **¡CHICOS VENGAN PRONTO!** Tienen que ver esto... es increíble."

* * *

Y bieeeeen aquí termina el cap de hoy! Espero y les guste, y claro sigan mi historia... por favor dejen un review, con sus teorías, reclamos, palabras de aliento o ETC! Gracias por seguir aquí! :D byeeeeeeeee


	10. Grandes Sorpresas

HOLAAAAAAAAAA! Estoy viva! Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta extraña historia que salió de mi cabeza! Jajaja y claro, muchísimas gracias por sus review! De verdad amo leerlos! Son los mejores y los amo con mi cora! :DD aquí los dejo con un nuevo cap, disfrútenlo!

 **SUPERGIRL NO ES MÍO! Le pertenece a DC Cómics, yo solo juego con sus personajes! Pero, Kylie y Kon si son míos!**

* * *

Todo mundo salió rápidamente de la sala de interrogatorio, cruzaron por los largos pasillos de la D.E.O hasta que llegaron a las pantallas centrales donde se encontraba Winn.

"Ok, tienen que ver esto. Hace unos minutos ( ** _los sensores de extra energía radial_** ) que tenemos en el espacio sé activaron de forma extraña." Todos miraban a Winn, algunos con impaciencia, otros con algo de aburrimiento. Pero para Kara, Kylie y Konner las cosas sonaban un poco más interesantes. "Después de eso sé activaron otros sensores pero aquí en la tierra, es como una enorme fuerza de energía qué está creciendo en muchos puntos... es como sí la energía tratará de concentrarse en un solo lugar. Fue una energía parecida a la de Kylie y Konner, cuándo llegaron aquí la primera vez."

"Agente Schott, ¿a que velocidad está viajando esta energía?" J'onn se veía preocupado, pero del otro lado de la habitación los hermanos se veían muy nerviosos.

"Ammm... si. De acuerdo a los cálculos de la computadora... viajan a; 300 000 kilómetros por segundo, estamos hablando de la velocidad de la luz." Winn hablo con gran sorpresa, y todos los demás también se veían muy sorprendidos.

"Muy bien, vamos a prepararnos. Esta es un velocidad realmente preocupante, no tenemos ningún velocista en esta Tierra, ¿o sí?" J'onn se volvió hacia Supergirl, quién tenía el ceño fruncido y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

"No, nuestra Tierra no tiene ningún velocista, podría ser que sea Flash tratando de pasar a nuestra tierra, pero no estoy muy segura." Kara comenzó a caminar alrededor de la pequeña sala, y nadie notaba como los gemelos se alejaban despacio.

Cuando Kylie y Konner estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos activaron sus máscaras especiales y salieron disparados por el balcón.

"¡KYLIE, KONNER!" Lena gritó pero fue demasiado tarde, sus hijos habían despegado a una enorme velocidad. Kara se acercó lo más rápidamente que pudo al balcón.

"¡Winn! Sigue rastreando todo, mantenme informada, voy por ellos." Kara le dio una última mirada a sus amigos, su hermana y por último a su novia. Con una sonrisa triste también salió disparada hacia el brillante cielo azul, en busca de sus hijos.

Alex Danvers se acercó lentamente a su cuñada, colocando ambas manos sobre la Luthor más joven.

"Tranquila, ellos estarán bien." Ambas mujeres compartieron una pequeña sonrisa y así, caminaron de vuelta con los demás.

* * *

Mientras por los aires volaban los gemelos a una enorme velocidad, buscaban algún tipo de energía, pero la búsqueda no tenía ningún resultado. Y así rápidamente Konner frenó al igual que su hermana.

"Kye, el ( ** _temporary clock_** )" Kon Zor-El estaba mirando a los alrededores en busca de alguna señal, mientras Kyliex Zor-El activaba un pequeño dispositivo de su muñeca. Era el mismo reloj que se había activado anteriormente en casa de su madre. Kylie activo el aparato, y un pequeño radar se activo.

"Listo, ya está buscando." El radar buscaba y buscaba algún tipo de señal, cuando de pronto emitió una enorme energía, y la señal de alarma se activo. "¡Ahí esta! Justo a unos 700 kilómetros más adelante de nosotros."

Kylie y Kon salieron disparados a una nueva dirección. No sé detuvieron por nada, solamente continuaron volando a su máxima velocidad, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

"Aquí es, bajemos." Ambos hermanos aterrizaron en el suelo, sé encontraban nada mas y nada menos que en La Antártida. Su súper velocidad y las coordenadas del ( ** _temporary clock_** ) los había traído al frío continente, y de pronto ambos hermanos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento... recordaron con tristeza a ( ** _La Fortaleza de la Soledad_** ) de su tío y madre.

Kylie miró a su hermano quien tenía una mirada lejana y triste, se acercó despacio a él, y Kon la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, ya debería superarlo... eso es todo." La voz de Konner revelaba algo de culpa y dolor, su hermana mayor lo entendió.

"No tienes por que mentirme, lo superaremos juntos. Ya te deje una vez, no volveré hacerlo, lo prometo." Kon miro a su hermana y solamente asintió un poco. "Cuándo arreglemos todo esto, iremos a La Fortaleza, tú y yo... y hablaremos de todo." Konner asintió una vez más.

Los gemelos fueron interrumpidos por un enorme estruendo al aire, fue como si un relámpago destrozara el cielo a su alrededor, era la barrera del sonido rompiéndose. Los hermanos sabían perfectamente quien era.

Al mirar al cielo la figura de Supergirl aterrizó justo frente a ellos. La nieve y hielo fueron destruidas bajo los pies de la imponente figura de La Chica de Acero. Y cuando el aire frío se disipó, Supergirl se acercó lentamente a los gemelos.

"¿Por qué huyeron? Díganme ahora mismo que es lo que están ocultado." Supergirl estaba muy molesta, y eso los gemelos lo entendían bien. Ellos habían ocultado muchas cosas, pero era necesario, no podían revelar mucho sin dañar el futuro.

"Por favor, tranquilízate, te diremos lo más que podamos. Pero primero debemos esperar, sólo un poco más." Kylie intentaba hablar con su madre, pero Kara no quería más excusas.

"Ya dejen las mentiras y los engaños. Quiero saber que está pasando, ¡y lo quiero saber ahora! Díganme todo, ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Por qué no miran a Lena? ¡Hablen!" Kylie dio un paso atrás ante la voz llena de acusación e ira de su madre. Konner, por su parte, se paró frente a su hermana para protegerla.

"¡Alto! No té atrevas." Konner se paró firmemente, y Kara lo miró confundida.

"¿Realmente piensas que la lastimaría?" La voz de Kara cambio totalmente, demostrando preocupación. Pero Konner no cambio su posición. De pronto una enorme alarma comenzó a sonar, Kylie tomo su muñeca mirando el extraño reloj.

"¡Ya basta los dos! Tendremos visitas en cualquier momento. Konner prepárate, no sabemos quiénes puedan ser." Los hermanos sé pararon lado a lado, y Supergirl rápidamente los siguió sin pensarlo. Ambos miraron a su madre, quién se veía alerta mirando a todos lados.

De pronto, una enorme energía se hizo presente ante ellos, un extraño portal con unos tonos de color negro y blanco apareció frente a ellos. Supergirl recordó el momento en que sus hijos llegaron a su departamento y lo destruyeron, el portal era muy parecido.

En instantes el portal comenzó a crecer más y más, cambiaba de forma y la energía que emanaba de él seguía creciendo. Supergirl miro a sus hijos que se veían listos para pelear así que ella hizo lo mismo.

En unos instantes la energía del portal se abrió y unas extrañas figuras comenzaron a salir de el. Parecían unos horribles alienígenas con unas extrañas alas, tenían un enorme tamaño y unos afilados dientes y garras. Supergirl se sorprendió, pero rápidamente Kylie y Konner reaccionaron.

"¡ **PARADEMONIOS**!" Los hermanos volaron hasta los alienígenas y comenzaron a destruirlos. Supergirl no se quedó atrás y también voló hacía los nuevos enemigos.

" **¡MAMÁ! ¡NO DEJES QUE ESCAPE NINGUNO!** " La voz de Konner era alterada y llena de furia, así que rápidamente comenzaron a pelear contra los demonios extraños.

Cientos dé golpes fueron dados por parte de los kryptonianos, destruían todo lo que podían. No podían dejar que ningún Parademonio siguiera cruzando el portal. Supergirl utilizaba su visión de calor y destruía todos lo que sus ojos pudieran ver, sus hijos hacían lo mismo, pero las bestias frente a ellos eran fuertes.

De pronto, tres extrañas figuras salieron del portal. Dos de esas figuras comenzaron a moverse a una enorme velocidad, pero realmente a una enorme velocidad. A Kara le costaba muchísimo trabajo ajustar bien su vista para ver a las figuras. Y en un simple instante el portal se cerró por completo.

Y así quedaron solamente tres parademonios que fueron destruídos al instante por los hermanos. Los cadáveres de los alienígenas quedaron todos esparcidos por la blanca nieve. Supergirl estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había pasado, esos extraños seres eran muy fuertes y le había costado algo de trabajo detenerlos, pero al final lo habían logrado.

Supergirl recordó a las otras figuras y de pronto vio a un hombre y a dos mujeres parada frente a ella. Las tres figuras tenían el cabello pelirrojao y llevaban extraños trajes, Kara entendió rápidamente que esas figuras también eran algún tipo de superhéroes, los uniformes decían todo.

Supergirl vio como sus hijos se acercaban a los nuevos visitantes, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se estaban abrazando. Las cinco figuras tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, todos reían y Kara podía ver cómo compartían un íntimo y hermoso momento.

"¡Están aquí! ¡Están vivos!" Kylie abrazo con fuerza a las dos mujeres, mientras que Konner compartía un saludo fraternal con el otro hombre.

"¡Claro que sí! Disculpa lo de los Parademonios, nos siguieron por el portal y no podíamos solos con ellos." Una de las mujeres hablo con alegría y lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Al diablo los Parademonios! Están aquí, eso es lo único que importa, Dawn." Kara vio como al instante la mujer llamada Dawn, era levantada por su hijo, quién ahora besaba con amor y algo de desesperación a la mujer pelirroja.

"Cielo... estás aquí, gracias a Rao." Kara vio con asombro como su hijo lloraba de felicidad y sujetaba fuertemente a la mujer. Dawn tomaba el rostro de Konner con mucho cuidado y lo besaba con ternura y cariño.

"Claro que estoy aquí... jamás pienso dejarte. Te amo, Konner Danvers Luthor." Kara sonrió, y lentamente pequeñas lágrimas sé formaron en sus ojos. Y por otro lado se giró para mirar a su hija quién ahora tenía en sus brazos a la otra mujer.

"Bárbara, mi amor... creí que te había perdido." Kylie lloraba y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin lastimar, a la mujer de ojos azules grisáceos. Esa mujer sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz a la joven kryptoniana.

"Aquí estoy, tranquila... lamento mucho lo de la última vez, pero la conexión se perdió. No quise preocuparte, pero aquí me tienes ya. Por favor, no llores mi amor... Aquí estoy."

"¡Bueno ya! Muchos besos y abrazos y nadie se preocupa por mí, eso duele." Supergirl se volvió a mirar al otro hombre y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Kara vio a sus hijos y a las mujeres sonreír con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Claro que nos preocupamos por ti, Don. Solamente nos perdimos un poco en él momento, te amamos." Kylie caminó hacia el otro hombre y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Supergirl seguía ahí parada viendo toda la escena, realmente estaba confundida y parecía qué nadie quería sacarla de la enorme duda, así que decidió por fin interrumpir el momento aclarando su garganta.

"Ejem..." Todos miraron algo confundidos a Kara. "Lamento interrumpir pero, alguien podría decirme, ¿qué es todo esto?" Los extraños miraron a Kara con los ojos muy abiertos y sus rostros estaban llenos de preocupación, sus bocas abiertas en completo shock.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Superwoman! ¿Cómo rayos?" La mujer, Bárbara, dijo con voz preocupada, mientras que Don y Dawn abrían y cerraban sus bocas como peces afuera del agua.

"Ammm... sí, es una larga historia." Kylie y Konner se veían aún más preocupados que antes. "Bárbara, Don y Dwan... bienvenidos al año 2017" Kylie sonrió algo incómoda y los demás estaban aún más asustados.

" ** _¿!QUÉ!?_** " Gritando todos al mismo tiempo, miraron a Supergirl quién solamente se sonrojó.

Oh Rao, ¿qué puede ser peor?

* * *

Y aquí el final de este capítulo! Y para los que adivinaron, sí, estamos hablando de Bárbara Gordon. Y sí, es pareja de Kylie! Asdfghjklñ! Me encantan! Pero, qué pasó con Sam!?... Y también hice que Konner y Dawn tuvieran una relación! :3

Y qué tenemos aquí? Parademonios!? Así es! Me imagino que ya saben que tendremos en él futuro, un posible Darkseid!? O algo más!? Ya veremos wuahahahaha (risa malvada) ohhh y otra cosa... SI LOS GEMELOS TORNADO Y BÁRBARA SON PELIRROJOS POR QUE ASÍ LO QUIERO Y ASÍ ME GUSTAN! Como en la series y algunos cómics! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos despues y por favor dejen sus review con críticas, teorías, mensajes de amor o lo que quieran! Byeeeeeee...


	11. El futuro

Por Rao! Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad... no tengo excusa... perdón! Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap... no me odien.

 **ATENCIÓN: Supergirl** no es mío, es de DC Cómics yo solo juego con sus personajes... Kylie y Kon son míos! Gracias!

* * *

 _ **Metrópolis (16 de Abril 2038) 6:22 p.m. *=*=*=***_

Una enorme columna de humo cubría todo a su alrededor. Una enorme figura había caído del cielo, impactándose en el suelo creando un cráter profundo y frío.

Lentamente la figura del cráter comenzó a emerger lentamente, rebelando poco a poco a un hombre con el rostro serio y la mirada llena de odio. Por otro lado, una mujer descendió a gran velocidad del cielo para unirse al hombre.

Ya juntos en el suelo, esperaron pacientemente a que el terror terminará, pero ellos sabían que era solo él comienzo de algo mucho mas horrible.

"¿Estás bien?" La mujer seguía mirando al cielo, en espera de algo... cualquier cosa que se acercara a ellos.

"Sí, estoy bien. Prepárate, ya vienen." El hombre plantó fuertemente sus pies sobre la tierra y la mujer hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban listos para lo que se aproximaba. No había tiempo para retroceder, tenían que pelear.

De pronto el cielo se tornó totalmente negro y un enorme remolino fue formándose sobre ellos, el cielo comenzaba a partirse y un estruendo horrible partió todo a su alrededor. Unas extrañas criaturas emergieron de ese enorme remolino, eran monstruos de pesadilla.

"¡PARADEMONIOS!" El hombre gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y las criaturas volaban directamente hacia ellos, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera con tremendo ejército de monstruos, pero las dos figuras estaban listas para pelear.

La mujer dio un enorme salto al cielo y comenzó a volar por los aires, golpeando todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. El hombre, por su parte, se quedó en tierra destruyendo las criaturas que volarán hacia él.

La batalla era sangrienta y agotadora, pero los dos guerreros que quedaban no podían rendirse, ellos debían continuar peleando. Pero los monstruos seguían saliendo por el remolino, no tenía fin... por cada monstruo que destruían, diez más salían a pelear. Y los guerreros perdían poco a poco sus fuerzas.

"¡Son demasiados! Debemos hacer algo, ahora." El hombre grito desesperado, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a la mujer... pero, no había ninguna señal de ella.

En instantes el ataque de los monstruos se detuvo, y del extraño remolino una figura enorme comenzó a emerger. El hombre abrió sus ojos con horror, su rostro reflejaba terror en su máxima expresión, todo terminaría.

"No... Dios mío, por favor no." El hombre cerró sus ojos con resignación, tomando un pequeño aliento.

" **INSIGNIFICANTES... INSECTOS... BASURAS... MUERAN...** "

El hombre inclino su cabeza, esperando lo peor... ya no había salvación.

"D... **_Darkseid_**." El enorme demonio levantó su mirada, y en instantes todo fue destruido a su alrededor. No quedo nada más que polvo y sangre... el demonio comenzó a reír lentamente y su cuerpo se elevó al cielo.

" **ESTÉ MUNDO ES MÍO... APOKOLIPS VIVIRÁ... TODO CAERÁ... SOLO UN KRYPTONIANO Y YA."**

* * *

NO ME ODIEN! Hay una buena razón para que el cap sea así de corto! Déjenme sus teorías... Quiénes eran las cos figuras? Será que pronto veremos la gran batalla? Qué pasó con nuestros heroes!? Porfas dejen un review y díganme qué piensan! Gabuoo OFF!


	12. El Futuro Es Cruel

**Buuuueeeeennnooooo! Hoooollllaaaaaa! Aquí Gabuoo con un nuevo cap de está increíble historia que espero les guste!... y claro, espero aun estén siguiendo jajajajaaja**

 **En fin, SUPERGIRL NO ES MÍO, LE PERTENECE A DC CÓMICS! Yo solo estoy aquí jugando con sus personajes... Kylie y Kon si son míos! Disfrútenlo! ;)**

* * *

 **1 de Marzo del 2028 (National City) Edificio principal de L'Z-Corp**

Un cielo muy nublado recibía a todos los habitantes de National City, pero la lluvia y el frío no molestaban a cierta mujer quién era una súper genio, pero que ahora mismo estaba teniendo algunos problemas.

Lena Zor-L se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo traje prototipo para su esposa, Superwoman. El traje consistía en aguantar altas energías radioactivas que emanaba la kryptonita, pero era un poco difícil encontrar el material adecuado para la resistencia del traje.

Eso frustraba mucho a la mujer, quién no se había percatado de los ruidosos gritos y risas que se escuchaban en el pasillo afueras de su oficina. En instantes, dos pequeñas figuras entraron a toda velocidad.

"¡MAMÁ!" Lena levantó la vista y rápidamente fue recibida por unos fuertes brazos que sé aferraban a su cuello. Lena comenzó a sonreír a lo grande, abrazando los pequeños cuerpos de sus hijos. Unos pequeños con el cabello negro y algo rizado, ojos azul eléctrico y encantadora sonrisa reían sin parar.

"Lo siento mucho, Lena. Pero sabes muy bien lo rápidos que pueden ser esos diablillos." Jess, la asistente principal de la joven Luthor, sonrió con cariño mirando a los pequeños que sólo seguían abrazándose a su madre.

"No te preocupes, Jess. Yo me encargo ahora." Jess asintió, y salió en silencio de la oficina. Lena volvió su atención a sus pequeños. "Bueno, ¿cómo les fue hoy? Kylie, tu primero."

"Todo perfecto, tengo 10 en mis exámenes y... ¡logré entrar al club glee!" Lena sonrió con amor y abrazo muy fuerte a su hija.

"¡Eso es excelente, mi cielo! Estoy muy orgullosa. Kon, ¿cómo te fue a ti?" El hijo menor sonrió a lo grande, haciendo que sus enormes ojos azules brillarán.

"¡Estoy en él equipo de fútbol! ¡Voy a jugar, mamá!" Lena tomo en sus brazos a sus dos pequeños.

"¡Ese es mi hombrecito! Sabía perfectamente que lo lograrían. Ambos son como su **_Yeyu_** , es increíble cómo con tan sólo 7 años, son tan inteligentes." Ambos gemelos sonrieron aún más.

"Eso lo sacamos de ti, mami." Los gemelos hablaron al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a su madre. En segundos un fuerte impulso se escuchó por los cielos, y en instantes la imponente figura de Superwoman apareció en el balcón de Lena.

"Creo que debería sentirme un poco ofendida, yo también soy inteligente." Kara Zor-El estaba de pie frente a su esposa y sus hijos, quiénes volaron a toda velocidad, tlackeando con gran fuerza a la superhéroina.

"¡ ** _Yeyu_**!" Kara abrazó con fuerza a sus pequeños, después de todo, eran mitad kryptonianos y no sentían algún tipo de dolor al recibir tan fuertes abrazos.

"Hola, mis pequeños. Ya escuché las buenas noticias, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, de verdad." Kara dejo a sus hijos en el suelo para acercarse lentamente a su esposa. La mujer de ojos verdes sonrió de forma coqueta y Kara le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

"Hola, mi amor... te extrañé." Kara cerro la pequeña distancia con un dulce beso, y ambas mujeres se sentían en el cielo, pero la paz y felicidad fue cortada por el sonido de asco y vomitó fingido de sus hijos.

"¡Giuuu! Eso es asqueroso... vomitaré." Kylie y Kon hacían caras graciosas, haciendo que sus madres sólo rieran más.

"¡Oh vamos! Es asqueroso, pero no dices nada cuándo la tía Alex está besándose con la tía Maggie." Kara se veía algo ofendida, pero sus hijos comenzaban a sonreír con algo de broma.

"Ellas son mis tías, y son lindas. Ustedes son mis mamás, y es raro y asqueroso, es difícil de explicar." Lena comenzó a reír ante la cara cómica y ofendida de su esposa, Konner se río de igual forma pero un poco más avergonzado.

"Vamos a jugar, Kye. Quiero jugar en el balcón." Los gemelos sé alejaron para jugar cercas de la ventana.

"Kye y Kon, por favor tengan mucho cuidado, y que nadie los vea." Kara advirtió a sus hijos y ellos sólo gritaron (Sí, Yeyu) antes de volver a jugar. La kryptoniana se acercó a su esposa y ambas mujeres estaban ahora sentadas en sillón blanco de la oficina.

"¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora somos raras y asquerosas para nuestros hijos, esto es inaudito." Kara suspiró derrotada y Lena le sonrió con cariño.

"Claro que no, mi amor. Kylie es una enorme bromista como Alex, y sabemos que nuestra hija adora pelear y jugar contigo. Te aseguro que ella solo estaba bromeando." Kara asintió recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, Lena sólo comenzó a acariciar el rubio cabello de su mujer.

"Tienes razón, de todas formas haré que deje de pasar tanto tiempo con Alex." Ambas mujeres sonrieron con cariño, mirando a sus hijos que jugaban y daban pequeños saltos en el balcón. "Sabes, soy muy feliz aquí contigo y nuestros pequeños... Te amo, Lena Zor-L y siempre lo haré."

Lena sonrió con gran amor, dándole un pequeño beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de su esposa, disfrutando el dulce y perfecto momento. Todo era maravilloso, Lena jamás había sentido tal felicidad, el miedo se había ido... la mujer lentamente cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su vida completa, por fin... completa.

* * *

Pero, todo acabo en segundos... De pronto una enorme explosión se desató en la oficina. Un ensordecedor estruendo se escuchó por todas partes. Una enorme columna de humo verde cubrió todo el último piso de L'Z-Corp.

En el balcón, la fuerza de la explosión arrojó por los aires a Kylie y a Konner... el rostro de los hermanos reflejaba terror puro, angustia y miedo. Ambos estaban cayendo en picada, estaban en shock... no podían volar, no podían sentir, no podían reaccionar.

En los últimos segundos, Kylie logró ver hacia arriba... para poder ver como el edificio de su madre se veía cubierto por las llamas, pudo ver una enorme columna de humo verde que lo cubría todo... antes de escuchar otra enorme explosión... lo último que logró ver fue como él enorme edificio se derrumbaba.

Kylie no pudo hacer más, sólo sintió el enorme dolor de su cuerpo impactándose contra el frío y duro concreto...

* * *

Horas después Kylie y Konner Danvers Luthor se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera de una de las ambulancias de la D.E.O ambos hermanos tenían los ojos fríos, inexpresivos... llenos de dolor.

Podían escuchar muy al fondo de todo, como la voz de su tía Alex, estaba llena de terror y angustia. Podían escuchar la ruidosa lluvia, que lo estaba envolviendo todo.

Los gemelos escuchaban sirenas de ambulancias, patrullas, gotas de agua golpeando, bomberos, gritos, llantos y algunos agentes principales de la D.E.O pero no se movían, no podían sentir nada.

Y así, sin darse cuenta de como, los cuerpos de los gemelos eran fuertemente abrazados por Alex Danvers, quién les estaba susurrando una y otra vez un pequeño mantra sin parar... ( ** _Todo estará bien, están bien, estaremos bien, no los dejare... jamás lo haré_**.)

Y ahí, los gemelos lo entendieron... estaban solos, sus madres ya no estaban.

 **Mamá, ya no estaba**.

 **Yeyu, ya no estaba**.

 **Eran huérfanos... lo habían perdido todo**.

 ** _Kylie, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza_**.

 **Konner, comenzó a gritar hasta no poder más**.

Y eso, rompió el corazón de Alex... Sus hermanas se habían ido, estaban muertas. Habían dejado a dos pequeños, y ahora estaban solos. La lluvia caía con más fuerza y los gritos y llantos de sus sobrinos no podían detenerse con nada.

 _El dolor y la angustia, apenas comenzaban._

* * *

 **Y bieeeeeen! Aquí el final del capítulo! Por favor no me odies, la historia aún no termina, tenemos mucho que ver y muchos personajes más. Esto es solo un pequeño fragmento de lo qué pasó en un POSIBLE futuro, recuerden... todo puede cambiar ; ) déjenme sus teorías. De dónde salió la explosión? Por que Kara no lo vio? Quién hizo esto? Averígualo muy pronto! Jojojooo déjenme un review y díganme lo qué piensan! Por favor! Gracias y adiós!**


End file.
